Talk:Timeline/@comment-5203836-20140702075442/@comment-7160420-20140709063437
My sincere apologizes for the delay in response. Given the recent flurry of activity on the wiki, I wanted to stay on top of what was being introduced (especially in the images department), so that nothing of low or questionable quality was being brought in. Anyways, in spite of your interesting and well-argued idea, there are pronounced problems to it that rule it out as an alternative. Firstly, in the original trilogy, there are many cultural, commercial, and other pertinent facts that point to the films as taking place in the mid-2000s rather than the mid-1990s (as per your first timeline). Some I've already mentioned before, while others are new (as far as mentioning them in this conversation). They include... + The N'Sync song "Bye Bye Bye", which came out in 2000. + Cyclops' Mazada RX8 and the Drake Family's Buick Rendezvous in X2, both 2004 models that came out in 2003. + Additionally in X2, in Ronny Drake's bedroom, there are posters for two early 2000s bands - Coldplay and New Town Animals. Both bands formed in 1996 and 1998, respectively; however, both had their debut albums released in 2000. Coldplay, of course, skyrocketed to international fame with the release of their 2002 album A Rush of Blood to the Head, while the New Town Animals broke up in 2003. + In X1, after Senator Kelly emerges from the water onto the beach, at the concession stand (which features the Stan Lee cameo) there are cans of Pepsi ONE - a brand which came out in 1998. + The fact that the Meridian, Mississippi scene in X1 ''is stated as taking place in "the not too distant future", assuming that means the early 2000s as ''X1 ''was released in 2000. + In ''X3, Beast is seen reading an issue of Scientific American that dates to October 2005. + Officially (from the 25 Moments website) the incident at the Golden Gate Bridge in X3 ''is explicitly stated as taking place in 2006. + And finally, given that there was a change of Presidents in the trilogy, the fact that ''X3 ''takes place in 2006, and that the last U.S. presidential election year would have been 2004 - this would point to the mid-2000s. Because of this, it completely rules out the trilogy taking place in the mid-1990s, even if it is meant to shoe-horn the "15 years" bit, which was ulitimately made irrelevant in light of ''Origins. Also, in your second timeline starting with First Class, the events of the original trilogy still take place (now in the mid-2000s instead of the mid-1990s), apparently with the same continuity errors, which would defeat the purpose of creating another timeline simply to avoid such continuity errors in the first place. Ultimately, the timeline will stay as it is because it is both a simplier presentation and a workable one as well. Nonetheless, your intelligent input has been much appreciated. If you have any suggestions for the timeline in its present format (concerning what events to place on it, dates, etc.) please inform me and will definitely take them into serious consideration. - FMJ87 P.S. - I really like your explanation for the interpretation of Cerebro, in light of Stryker's statement to Xavier in X2, as being a holistic method of finding/tracking mutants as opposed to the limited capabilities of the Sentinels.